1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable and lockable socket, and more particularly to a detachable socket able to generate a magnetic attraction force to be locked, avoiding looseness, disengagement and stealing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional detachable socket generally comprises a casing. The casing is provided with a pin and an insertion hole. The insertion hole is provided with a conducting plate connected with the pin. The pin is plugged into a wall-mounted socket to connect with a power source. The insertion hole is adapted for insertion of an electric appliance plug to supply power. The conventional detachable socket has the following shortcomings. First, when the pin is plugged into the power socket, it is clamped without any other force to assist in locking. Therefore, the pin may be loose or disengage from the power socket. When the pin disengages from the power socket, the power supply is cut off. When the pin is loose, the power supply is unstable. This may cause a fire accident. Secondly, because the detachable socket doesn't have a locking mechanism, it may be stolen easily.